National Usercane Center/Usercane Advisories
NUC issuing advisories for the Atlantic on Subtropical Userpression Cobra, Usercane Hype, Subtropical Userpression Ryne, Tropical Userstorm Nathan, Subtropical Userpression Azure, Tropical Userstorm Layten, Usercane Roussil, Usercane Bob, Usercane Floyd, Usercane Akio, Usercane James, Usercane Garfield, Usercane Brick, Usercane Mario, Tropical Userstorm Farm, Usercane Chap, Tropical Userstorm Joshua, Tropical Userstorm Koliana, Tropical Userstorm Abdullah, Tropical Userstorm Addict and Tropical Userstorm Symbol Last NUC advisory issued on Bumblebee and Alejandro The National Usercane Center (NUC) is the branch of the BNWC that tracks usercanes. These advisories will be updated once every week on Fridays. However, in cases of drastic intensity changes, special advisories may be issued. General Outlook 000 ABNT20 KNUC 242328 DUOAL TROPICAL USERCANE OUTLOOK NUC NATIONAL USERCANE CENTER 1225 PM EDT FRI JUL 28 2017 The National Usercane Center is issuing advisories for the Atlantic on Subtropical Userpression Cobra, Usercane Hype, Subtropical Userpression Ryne, Tropical Userstorm Nathan, Subtropical Userpression Azure, Tropical Userstorm Layten, Usercane Roussil, Usercane Bob, Usercane Floyd, Usercane Akio, Usercane James, Usercane Garfield, Usercane Brick, Usercane Mario, Tropical Userstorm Farm, Usercane Chap, Tropical Userstorm Joshua, Tropical Userstorm Koliana, Tropical Userstorm Abdullah, Tropical Userstorm Addict and Tropical Userstorm Symbol. Showers and thunderstorms associated with a broad area of low pressure over the central Atlantic have decreased during the past few days. Surface observations suggests the maximum winds have recently decreased to less than 40 mph. The circulation has continued to lose definition, but some additional development of this system is still possible during the next week or two as it moves over the tropical Atlantic. Conditions are not favorable for significant intensification. * Formation chance within 1 week...low...30 percent * Formation chance within 1 month...medium...40 percent The remnants of Usercane Minecraft have changed little in organization since yesterday. Conditions are expected to be favorable for gradual redevelopment over the coming weeks as it moves southward into warmer waters. * Formation chance within 1 week...medium...50 percent * Formation chance within 1 month...high...70 percent The remnants of Subtropical Userpression Nine have become continue to increase in organization, and new convection has been developing near the center. Surface observations and scatterometer data indicate that the system is producing winds to tropical storm force, and if current trends continue, advisories could be re-initiated on a subtropical userstorm later today. * Formation chance within 1 week...high...70 percent * Formation chance within 1 month...high...70 percent Showers and thunderstorms have increased with the remnants of Subtropical Userpression Seven. Satellite data indicate that this system is producing winds to tropical storm force. Some slight redevelopment is possible during the next few days as it moves very little. * Formation chance within 1 week...low...30 percent * Formation chance within 1 month...low...30 percent The remnants of Usercane Marcus have continued to increase in organization during the past 24 hours. Some gradual redevelopment is possible, but dry air is likely to prevent significant intensification. * Formation chance within 1 week...low...30 percent * Formation chance within 1 month...medium...40 percent The remnants of Usercane Andrew have lost all deep convevction. Redevelopment is still not expected, and dry air is expected to limit development of any new convection. * Formation chance within 1 week...low...near 0 percent * Formation chance within 1 month...low...near 0 percent $$ Forecaster Bob 2010 Storms 2011 Storms 2012 Storms 2013 Storms 2014 Storms 2015 Storms 2016 Storms 2017 Storms Category:Usercanes